


Mermaid

by vendeta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Beaches, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Smut, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeta/pseuds/vendeta
Summary: ,, I thought mermaids were in fairy tales. ",, You proved me wrong. "
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story ! Hope you gonna like it ♡

In the evening was a terrible storm, and when you have a house by the sea, it's not twice as pleasant.

,, Oh no ! It took my table. " I said angrily and kept cleaning my ruined porch.

I'm surprised I still have a porch at all.

I moved to the pool, which had lots of leaves and even pieces of wood. I took the net and started cleaning the pool.

,, What the..." I bumped into something.

I knelt by the pool, so I could reached for that. It was very soft and gentle. I took it a little and pulled out an unknown thing.

,, Oh my God ! " I shouted.

In front of me, half still in the pool, lay a boy.

I recovered and pulled him completely out of the pool. But what I saw absolutely shocked me.

,, Tail ? " I frowned.

What should I do now ?  
I didn't know mermaids really existed. But what should I do with him ?

I watched him for a while and finally decided to take him inside. I grabbed him under the back and tail and carried him to my room.

Before I put him to bed, I put towels on it and laid him on them so that I wouldn't have a wet bed. Then I threw the sheets over him, which were soaked, but still better than if it was a wet bed with a mattress.

I stared at his sleeping face for a moment, and finally left the room. I threw myself into outdoor cleaning again.

After less than two hours, I was done, so I returned to the house.

I went into my room and found that the stranger no longer had a tail.

,, I guess he's transformed. " I said to myself and sat down on the bed.

I reached for his face, but unfortunately he woke up and pushed my hand away in fright.

,, I'm sorry. " I started to apologize, even though I don't even know why.  
,, I didn't mean to scare you. " I put my hand back to my body.

He looked at me with his green eyes, his tail was the same color, and he had fear inscribed on his face.

,, I won't hurt you. " I tried to reassure him that nothing bad would happen to him.

,, N-no ? " he asked quietly.

,, No, don't worry. " I smiled.

It was obvious to me that he had relaxed, but he was still alert if I happened to want to do something to him.

,, C-cold. " he muttered.

,, You are cold ? " I stood up.  
,, I'll find some clothes, wait. " I got up and went to the closet.

I opened it and tried to find some old clothes that I no longer wear, but at the same time some nice ones.

I won't give him ugly and torn clothes.

When I finally found something, I went back to the bed and handed it to him. He rested his gaze on my outstretched hand, holding pieces of clothing and just looking at it.

,, You won't take it ? " I asked, putting my hand a little lower.

,, For me ? " he sat down and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

He looked so cute.

I nodded.  
,, Yes. This will keep you warm. "

He took the clothes uncertainly.  
,, Thank you. "

I smiled.  
,, You're welcome. I'll give you privacy so you can change. " I turned to leave.

,, Wait ! " he called after me.

,, Yes ? " I paid my attention to him again.  
,, Is there something wrong ? "

He was silent.  
He just swayed between me and my clothes.

,, Feel free to tell me. " I spoke again because I really had no idea what he wanted from me.

,, I don't know how to dress. " he said not looking at me.

I exhaled.  
,, Then I'll help you with that. "

His eyes lit up.  
,, Really ? " he was completely surprised.

I laughed softly.  
,, Really. " I reassured him and took the black boxers.  
,, You put this on your feet, okay ? "

He nodded and began to uncover.

I turned quickly so I couldn't see anything. I blindly gave him the underwear he had taken, and I guess he also dressed it.

,, Done. " he announced.

I looked and fortunately he was well dressed.

,, Now wear this. " I handed him the sweatpants.  
,, Stretch them like the black thing. "

He nodded and did so.

In the end, we were left with only a T-shirt, which I had to help him with, because the poor boy got tangled up with the holes.

,, Thank you. " he smiled at me.

,, You're welcome. " I returned the smile.  
,, Can I have a question ? "

,, Of course. " he sat on the bed.

I'm surprised he lasted that long. Mermaids usually cannot walk in fairy tales.

,, How did you get into my pool ? " I asked my question, which has interested me since I found him there.

,, I don't even know. " he told me after a moment's of thought.  
,, I remember swimming calmly in the sea, returning from my expedition, and suddenly a very strong wave carried me away. " he told me his story.

,, I'm sorry. " I sat down next to him.  
,, Can't you come back somehow ? "

He shook his head.  
,, The sea sent me to the surface. "

,, And what does it mean ? "

,, It means that the sea doesn't want me anymore. " he looked at me sadly.

I hugged him right away. I don't even know why, I just felt I had to hug him.

,, It's definitely not true. " I reassured him.  
,, You will return there, do not worry. " I stroked his hair.

,, You think ? "

,, No. " I pulled away from the embrace so I could look him in the eye.  
,, I know it. " I smiled.

I was absolutely convinced that he would return there. He has to, because he can't stay here.

He returned the smile to me.

,, What is your name anyway ? " I remembered that I didn't know his name, so I asked.

,, Oh. " he slapped his forehead.  
,, My name is Jisung, I'm pleased. " he took my hand in his and shook them.

I can only say one thing about this, and I have already said it, cute.

This creature is really too cute.

,, And your name ? " he asked me.

,, Chenle. "

,, Nice to meet you Chenle. " he shook my hand again.

,, I'm pleased, too, Jisungu. " I smiled the whole time and so did he.

I'm taking it back.

I don't want him to go back to the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

,, Jisung, no ! " I shouted at him as he began to pour milk on himself.

Jisung jerked and dropped the milk. The milk then spilled on the floor and on Jisung's feet.

,, I am sorry. " he looked at me guiltily.

,, Don't stand in it. " I told him, took a rag and paper towels and knelt on the floor so I could wipe the milk off the floor.

Jisung listened to me and went somewhere sideways, I set up an almost empty, fortunately plastic bottle, and put it on the table.

,, Chenle ? " Jisung addressed me in a soft voice.

,, Not now, Jisung. " I said angrily.  
,, I have a job, in case you haven't noticed. "

Jisung did not give up and addressed me again.

,, What ? " I turned my head to him.  
,, Oh no. " I exhaled, left the milk and moved to Jisung.

,, I'm sorry. " he apologized to me again.

,, It's othing. " I smiled and reached for paper napkins.  
,, Did it happen because you spilled milk on yourself ? " I asked and began to wipe his beautiful green Tail.

He nodded.  
,, I've never seen white water, so I wanted to try it. " he confessed.

,, Next time, let me know and I'll pour it into glass or cup for you, okay ? " I looked into his eyes and noticed that he has tears in them.  
,, Don't cry. " I stroked his arm.

,, Chenle is angry. "

,, I'm not angry, I promise. " I kept wiping his Tail.  
,, It was just an initial shock, so I flew out a bit. I am sorry. "

,, Doesn't matter. " Jisung said after a moment and smiled.

I smiled back at him.  
,, When will your legs come back ? " I asked when his Tail was already dry.

,, In few minutes. " he replied.

I nodded and started working on the floor. After a while, I had cleaned up and threw the soaked napkins in the trash.

I poured the rest of the milk into a glass and handed it to Jisung.

,, Why are you giving it to me ? " he had no idea what I was doing.

,, I want you to try it. " I answered.  
,, You just have to drink it and not spill it on yourself. " I explained to him.

,, Drink ? " he raised an eyebrow.

,, Yes, drink. " I confirmed it to him.  
,, It's milk. "

Jisung took a glass of milk uncertainly, watched it for a moment, and finally drank.

,, Tasty ? " I was curious about his reaction.

Jisung looked at me with wide eyes.

,, It's perfect ! " he said enthusiastically and drank the contents of the glass to the bottom.  
,, Do you still have ? "

,, Unfortunately not, the other spilled on the ground. "

,, Too bad. " he said sadly and handed me an empty glass.

,, But we can go to the store and buy another bottle of milk. Even more than one. " I smiled at him.

,, More than one ? " he had a surprised look on his face that made me laugh.

,, Yes, more than one. " I washed the glass and put it in the drip tray.  
,, Do you want to go to the store with me ? "

,, I would like to. " he smiled and stood as his tail disappeared.

Fortunately, his pants and boxers remained, so he wasn't standing naked in front of me.

,, What exactly is a store ? " he asked.

,, It's so big, it can be also small, a building where we humans buy food and drinks. " I explained to him.  
,, But there are also various shops where you can find something other than food. " I added to acquaint him with other shops and not just groceries.

,, You're kidding. " Jisung looked even more surprised than before.

,, I'm not kidding. " I chuckled.  
,, Someday I'll take you to another store, but today we're just going to the groceries. "

,, Okay ! " he shouted enthusiastically.  
,, Are we going now ? " he grabbed my hand like a five year old child begging mom for a lollipop.

I nodded.

,, Yay ! " he shouted again, let go of my hand and ran to the door.

,, Wait for me ! " I shouted at him, took my wallet and car keys and ran after him.

,, I don't see any shop. " Jisung complained as he looked around the beach.

I locked the house and turned to him.  
,, That's because we have to go to town. "

,, To the town ? " he looked at me.

,, Uhm. " I nodded and walked to the car I had unlocked.  
,, C'mon. "

,, What is it ? " Jisung came to the car and started looking at it.  
,, I have never seen that. "

,, This is a car that will take us to the town and at the same time to the store. "

,, Wow. " he exhaled.  
,, It is comfortable. "

I buckled up myself and helped Jisung, who had thoughts elsewhere.

He was still looking around the inside of the car, turning around. It completely fascinated him.

I started the car and drove into town.

On the way to the store, Jisung noticed a lot of things he either wanted to explain or touch, such as a fire hydrant.

,, We are here. " I announced and parked in front of the supermarket.

I untied myself and leaned over to Jisung to do the same, but I stopped.

,, I have a few rules I want you to follow. " I looked into his eyes.  
,, Do you know what rules are ? "

Jisung nodded.

,, Okay. " I took a breath.  
,, You will keep walking beside me so that you don't get lost. You won't go anywhere so you can look at it when you find something, tell me and I'll go there with you. "

Jisung nodded and listened intently.

,, You will not address strangers, you will leave everything to me. Did you understand everything ? " I raised an eyebrow.

,, Yes. " he nodded and smiled.

,, Okay. " I untied him and together we got out of the car that I locked.

Jisung immediately stood beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

,, So I don't get lost. " he said completely innocently.

I just nodded and went to the store with him.


	3. Chapter 3

,, Would you like to try flavored milk ? " I asked Jisung when I noticed different types of milk.  
,, Jisung ? " I turned, but I didn't see him anywhere.

I sighed loudly and started looking for him.

Especially since I said he can't go anywhere without my knowledge. He even grabbed my hand so he wouldn't get lost.

I shouldn't have let him go, I knew it ! I should have put the stupid plastic basket down and took it with my other hand.

,, Jisung ! " I called out loud, even though it wasn't very pleasant because several people turned to me.  
,, Jisung ? " I tried again, but in a quieter voice.

I turned the corner into the alley with the animal food and found him there.

,, Jisung. " I immediately ran up to him.  
,, I am sorry. " I looked at the man who had the dog with him, with whom Jisung was kneeling and still stroking him.

,, Don't worry..." the gentleman waved.  
,, I don't mind at all. After all, this is completely normal. " he smiled and continued shopping.

I knelt down next to Jisung and grabbed his shoulder. It didn't even work out for him and he was still stroking the dog.

,, Jisung. " I shook with him.

He finally looked at me with a big smile on his face.

,, It's cute and fluffy. " he spoke enthusiastically.  
,, What is it ? "

,, Dog. " I told him, glancing at the gentleman who was ignoring us.  
,, It's a pet and also a man's best friend. " I added.

,, He's so cute. " he stroked him and the dog obviously liked it, because he was still leaning towards Jisung and wagging his tail enthusiastically.  
,, Can I keep it ? "

,, No you can't. The dog belongs to the gentleman. " I pointed at the man who was still buying food.

He wants to feed the little dog a lot.

,, Oh. " he exhaled sadly.

,, Unfortunately. " I smiled.  
,, Come on, Jisung. We need to buy some things. " I got up from the ground.

Jisung didn't move for a moment, but eventually stood up.

,, Hello dog. " he waved at him and the dog barked at him in response.

Jisung laughed sweetly. I had to grab his hand and pull him away, or we'd never get out of there again.

,, Didn't I tell you not to run anywhere ? " I asked, returning to the milk with Jisung.

,, Yes. " he muttered.

,, Don't do it again next time. " I looked at him.

,, Okay. " he nodded.  
,, I'm sorry. "

I smiled.  
,, It's okay. " I squeezed his hand in a soothing context.  
,, Because of the dog, I understand. When I was younger, I kept doing it all the time. " I admitted.

,, I understand. " Jisung returned my smile.

,, But now back to shopping. " I paid attention to the purchase.  
,, I'll take flavored milk. "

,, Flavored milk ? "

,, Uhm. " I nodded.

,, Is there another milk ? " he wide his eyes.  
,, That... What ? How ? "

I chuckled.  
,, It just exists. " I said just this so I wouldn't have to explain it to him.  
,, There are a lot of flavors, so you can choose. " I pointed to the cooling box, which already contained the flavored milk.

Jisung came to the box and literally stuck to the door glass and picked.

,, Everything sounds..." he paused.  
,, Good. "

I nodded.  
,, I totally understand that. " I smiled.  
,, But it doesn't always taste the way it sounds. "

Jisung looked at me confused.  
,, What ? "

,, Don't worry about it. " I shook my head.  
,, Choose. " I pushed him.

Fortunately, no one wants milk yet, so we still have time. Just for now...

,, I want to try caramel. " he announced.  
,, And also pis... Pis..." he wondered how to pronounce the word pistachios.

,, Pistachios ? "

,, Yeah, that's right. " he nodded.

I opened the cooling box, pulled out the two required milks, and put them in the basket.

,, Are we going home now ? " he asked me.

,, Not yet. I need to take other things. "

,, Okay..." he exhaled and stood beside me.

I shopped for another half hour and then I was done. I paid for it and I went to the car with Jisung. I put the purchase back so that it did not fall along the way and something would not break.

I sat down, seat Jisung, who had been sitting for a long time, and then buckled up myself and drove home.

,, We're home. " I announced and looked at Jisung.  
,, Aw. " I smiled when I saw Jisung asleep.

I untied myself, got out, and pulled Jisung out of the car. In my arms, I carried him to my room, laid him down, and covered him.

I guess it's hard for him to walk for this long when he's asleep now.

I returned to the car, took a purchase, locked the car and returned to the house. I hid the purchase and sat down at the computer to look for something about mermaids. Although it is true that mermaids are known only in fairy tales and as fictional characters.

There are even sirens, but no one knows it exists, and that's a lot written about it and mentioned in the days of pirates.

There's a bit of truth to that.  
Actually... Enough truth.

When Jisung wakes up, I'll definitely ask him about it.

,, Chenle ? " I heard Jisung calling from my room.

I shut down the computer and followed it.  
,, What's the matter ? "

,, I'm not feeling well. " he sat down and then stood up. Unfortunately, his legs shook wildly and he fell.

,, Jisung ! " I was right at his side.  
,, What's happening ? "

,, Chen... Chenle. " he exhaled, grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I took Jisung in my arms, hung him in the bathroom, put him in the bathtub, and started letting it filed with water.

,, Come on. " I mumbled to myself.  
,, Jisungie. " I held his hand and prayed that this would help.

The tub was already full of water, but Jisung's Tail did not appear.

Does the clothes bother him ?  
But when he poured milk on himself, it didn't matter !

I overcame myself and somehow undressed him. I threw my, his, wet clothes on the floor behind me and waited.

But still nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

,, C-Chenle ? " I heard a very soft voice.

,, Jisung ? " I looked up at the boy in the bathtub.  
,, Oh my God ! " I hugged him tightly.

Jisung returned the hug.  
,, It darkened before my eyes for a moment. " he muttered to my shoulder.

,, You scared me. " I squeezed him more.

,, Chenle, I can't breathe. "

,, I'm sorry. " I let him out of my arms, but held his hand.  
,, I'm sorry. " I breathed another apology.

,, Did you cry ? " he asked me, reaching for my face with his hand.

,, It's nothing. " I shook my head.  
,, Can you tell me what happened ? Why did you suddenly pass out ? " I looked into his eyes.

,, I have no idea. I just suddenly felt terribly weird, and then I fell and only know about the darkness. " he replied.

I nodded.

,, I guess I've been in the sun for a long time. " he thought.

,, I don't think so, Jisung. " I put his hand off my face.  
,, When I put you here in the bathtub, you didn't change. "

He frowned.  
,, I didn't transform ? " he probably didn't understand what I mean.

,, You didn't have tail. " I said my sentence in more detail.

Jisung's eyes widened slightly. He looked down, at his tail, and then back at me.

,, I have it. "

,, But you didn't have it before. It took an awful long time, I thought... " tears welled up in my eyes.  
,, That you died. "

,, Died ? " he raised an eyebrow.

,, That doesn't matter, Jisungie. " I waved at that hand.  
,, The main thing is that it's all right now. "

,, Why are you crying again ? " he remarked, pointing to my cheeks.

I quickly wiped away my tears.  
,, I was just scared. Nothing more. " I smiled so he wouldn't ask any more questions.

I don't know why I cried. I only know Jisung for a while, so I have no reason to cry.

Maybe because Jisung is far too innocent for this world and I would never forgive myself for something happening to him.

,, Do you feel better already ? " I asked him.

,, Yes, I feel good. " he smiled.  
,, Totally awesome. " he laughed.

I laughed too.

Absolutely cute.

,, Would you like to go out already or do you still want to stay in the water ? " I looked at him.

,, Hmm. " Jisung grunted and began to think.

I watched him intently, waiting for an answer.

,, I want to go out. "

,, Okay. " I nodded.  
,, Wait here, I'll bring you dry clothes and help you out of the tub. " I got up and left the bathroom.

In the room, I went to the closet, pulled out my clothes, and returned to Jisung.

,, Jesus, wait ! " I threw my clothes on the floor and immediately ran to him.  
,, What do you think you're doing ? " I looked at him and luckily caught him in time before his hand went out and he hit the tub.

,, I'm climbing out. " he replied completely innocently.  
,, You were busy. "

,, Oh, Jisungie. " I smiled.  
,, I'm happy to help you, and I don't want you to hurt yourself either. "

I carefully pulled him out of the tub and sat him on the toilet seat. First, I dried the top of his body and handed him the T-shirt he was wearing. Then I started wiping his tail.

,, Why did you call me Jisungie ? " he asked suddenly.

I looked at him, but looked down at the tail again.

,, I don't know how to explain it to you. " I confessed and began to think.  
,, You know... Sometimes when we love someone or know them for a long time, we start giving them nicknames. "

Please let him understand. Otherwise, I don't know how to tell him.

,, Oh..." he nodded.  
,, In that case, I have to give you too ! " he said enthusiastically and jumped slightly in the toilet.

I chuckled at him.  
,, You don't have to. "

,, But I want. " he crossed his arms over his chest.  
,, I know ! " he shouted after a moment.

,, I'm listening. " I looked at him and waited for what he would tell me.

,, Lele. " he smiled, pleased with his creation.

I returned the smile.  
,, I like it. " I acknowledged.  
,, Your tail is already dry, so you should have your feet in a moment. "

,, Okay. "

,, I'll go to my room to leave you privacy. Do you remember how to dress ? " I stood up.

Jisung just nodded.

,, Fine. If anything, call. " I left the bathroom and waited.

,, Lele. " Jisung called me from the bathroom.

I went inside and waited to see the badly dressed pants, but no.

,, Is it right ? " he asked, pointing to his pants.

,, Yes, it is. " I smiled broadly.  
"You are very smart. "

Jisung returned my smile and applauded.  
,, Cool ! "

,, Come on, let's go see a movie. " I said.

,, Movie ? " he stood up.  
,, What is a movie ? " his curiosity surfaced again.

,, You will see. " I kept smiling and came out of the bathroom with him.

A bath full of water and wet cloths has long been forgotten.

,, Sit on the bed. I have to come for the computer. " I announced.

Jisung obeyed and sat down on the bed.  
,, Computer ? "

I ignored him and went for my computer, which I left on the table before the incident.

I took it and returned to the room.  
,, This is a computer. " I sat down next to him and placed an open computer in front of us.  
,, And we'll play the movie on it. "

,, How ? " he reached for the screen.  
,, It's black. "

I turned on the computer.

,, Aaaa. " he put his hand back in fear as the computer logo appeared on the screen.

,, Don't worry. " I wrapped my arms around him.  
,, I just turned it on so we could watch the movie. "

Jisung just nodded and had no further questions which I was quite happy about.

,, What genre would you like ? " I opened a file in which I have movies.  
,, I have comedy, some romance, drama, sci-fi, fantasy, something cartoon and horror. " I have listed everything for him.

,, Horror. "

I looked at him in surprise.  
,, Really ? "

He nodded.  
,, Is it bad ? "

,, No, not at all. " I smiled.  
,, It just surprised me. "

And I also forgot that you don't know what genre it means and contains.

I picked out a less scary horror movie and played it.

,, Now we will watch in peace. " I told him and started watching the movie, just like Jisung.


	5. Chapter 5

,, L-lele ? " he turned his head to me when the film was over.

,, Yes ? " I turn off the computer.

,, I'm scared. " he tugged at my sleeve.

I looked at him and saw frightened Jisung, who had tears in his eyes.

,, Oh, Jisungie. " I hugged him.  
,, It's just a lot of makeup and special effects. "

He didn't ask me what makeup and special effects mean, he just nodded and buried his head in my shoulder.

I started stroking his back.  
,, Let's go to bed now, shall we ? " I kind of put the computer on the table next to the bed.

,, I'm afraid. " he muttered.

,, Don't worry, I'll be here with you. " I told him and kiss him in the hair.

I don't even know why I did it. Something like instinct, probably.

,, Do you promise ? "

,, I promise. " I smiled and with Jisung in my arms I lay down. Of course I didn't forget to cover us up.

I kept him with me as much as I could, stroking his back and waiting for him to fall asleep first. Then I'll go to sleep too.

,, Jisungie ? " I whispered.

Nothing.

I looked at his sleeping face, smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

,, Good night. " I closed my eyes and fell asleep within a few minutes.

I woke up first in the morning, so I got up carefully so as not to wake Jisung, went to the kitchen to make a breakfast.

I made a mixed egg and took a croissant. I sat down at the table and started eating.

,, Chenle ! " I heard screams from my room.

I left breakfast and ran there.

,, What's happening ? " I squatted down next to Jisung.

Jisung immediately gripped me in a tight embrace, which I repaid.

,, What ? " I asked again.

,, I woke up and you weren't here. " he said in a hurt voice.  
,, I was terribly scared. "

,, I'm very sorry. " I gave him a kiss in the hair.  
,, I woke up and I was hungry. " I explained.

,, Oh. " he exhaled.  
,, I guess I'm hungry too. " he looked at me.

,, What would you like ? " I looked at him with a small smile.

,, The white water..." he stuck.  
,, Mi... Milk ! "

,, Right. " I praised him.  
,, But you can't just have milk for that. Did you want cereal ? "

,, Cereal ? " he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.  
,, I have two kinds. I'll show you. " I got up and Jisung did the same.

We went into the kitchen together and I pulled two boxes of cereal from the top cabinet.

,, You can choose either ordinary chocolate balls. " I pointed to the first box.  
,, Or small cookies. " I showed the second box.

Jisung looked from one box to another, thinking.

,, I like this. " he pointed on a box of cookies.

,, Well. " I put the chocolate balls back in the cupboard and poured the cookies into a bowl.  
,, Would you please give me some milk ? " I looked at Jisung.

He nodded and handed me the milk from the refrigerator. I poured it into a bowl of cereal, took a spoon and put it on table in front of Jisung.

Then I hid the milk and cereals and sat back at my breakfast, which was already cold.

,, Is it tasty ? " I asked him.

,, It's absolutely perfect. " he smiled enthusiastically and made a satisfied sound.

I chuckled.  
,, I'm glad. " I ate my breakfast and put a plate with a fork in the sink.  
,, What would you like to do today ? " I leaned my ass against the line and my hands rested on it as well.

Jisung just shrugged and continued to focus on his food.

,, What was it ? " Jisung raised his head and looked around.

,, It was a bell. " I told him.  
,, Eat in peace. " I went to opened the door.

,, Hi Chenle. " Sungchan, my ex-boyfriend, was standing in the doorway.

,, Why are you here ? " I frowned at him and crossed my arms over my chest.  
,, Are you tired of Shotaro ? " Sungchan rolled his eyes at the mention of the cute kangaroo.

Don't get me wrong, I like Shotaro. He didn't even know that Sungchan was my boyfriend at the time, and he kept apologizing to me. I don't blame him, but the asshole in front of me.

If Sungchan could wait...

,, So you left him too ? " I raised my eyebrows.

,, That's not why I'm here. " he looked me in the eye.

,, So why than ? " I asked annoyed. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him.

Sungchan was already inhaling to say something but was interrupted by another voice behind me.

,, Lele ? " Jisung addressed me, ignoring Sungchan in the doorway.

,, Yes Jisungie ? " I turned to him.  
,, Do you need something ? " I smiled.

,, You've been gone for a long time. " he looked down.

,, I see you've found a replacement. " Sungchan said, and looked Jisung up and down.

Jisung looked up at him.  
,, Hi, I'm Jisung. " he held out his hand to you with a smile on his face.

,, Sungchan. " he just nodded.

Jisung returned his hand to his body a little sadly, and his smile diminished a little.

,, Look, Sungchan. " I paid attention to him.  
,, It's over between us. I don't understand why you suddenly came here, but I'd like you to never do it again and let me be. " I spoke angrily.

,, Can't we even talk ? "

,, No, we can't. " I started closing the door.  
,, See you never. " I closed and went back to the kitchen.

,, Who was that ? “ Jisung asked.

,, Just a boy I know. " I answered.

,, He was quite bad. " he pursed his lower lip.  
,, He didn't even shake my hand in greeting. "

I smiled sadly.  
,, Some people are not good, Jisung. " I told him the cruel truth.  
,, But I will protect you from them. "

Jisung smiled at me.  
,, And I will protect you. " he said firmly.

I returned his smile.  
,, Thank you, Jisungie. " I put a kiss on his cheek.

Jisung was startled, but after a while he recovered, and he also kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel myself blushing.

,, I love you, Jisungie. " I muttered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

,, What if we went to the beach today ? " I asked Jisung while I was making lunch. Jisung was sitting at a table watching me cook.

,, On the beach ? " I didn't even have to turn around and I saw his surprised but excited face in front of me.

,, Uhm. " I nodded and turned off the stove. I began to put the food on two plates.

,, I would love to ! "

I turned my head to him and smiled. Of course, he returned my smile.

,, We'll leave after the meal. " I announced and handed him a plate of spaghetti with sauce and a fork.  
,, Enjoy your meal. " I wished him, sat down at the table and began to eat.

,, What is it ? " he raised an eyebrow and began to poke spaghetti with a fork.

,, It's called spaghetti. It's pasta. " I explained.  
,, That dark red is a sauce. "

Jisung nodded, picked up a fork, and put it in his mouth. He sucked the spaghetti sticking out of his mouth, leaving his face full of sauce.

And I think it will be even worse.

,, Do you like it ? " I asked, eating my portion in peace.

,, It's good. " he acknowledged.  
,, But it's everywhere. " he complained.

I laughed.  
,, You're right about that, but once you learn to eat it better, it'll be fine. "

Jisung nodded and continued his meal, as I did.

After lunch, I changed into a swimsuit and took Jisung's boxers to change because I don't have two swimsuits. I also took towels, cream and something to eat.

,, Do I really have to swim in this ? " Jisung asked me, pouting his lips.

,, Yes, Jisung. There is no nude beach here. " I spread the towels on the sand and sat on one of them.

,, It's annoying. " he complained, and also sat down.  
,, How can you be with this in the water ? "

,, Completely normal. " I chuckled at his chatter.  
,, No one is here now, so go to the water. "

,, Why can't I go later ? "

,, Because someone could see your tail and I don't want that. " I smeared myself with cream.  
,, They wouldn't have to understand. "

,, What would they not understand ? " he asked.

,, That you are a mermaid. " I looked at him.  
,, They might be afraid of you and do something bad to you. "

,, But you didn't do anything to me, Lele. " he frowned.

,, You're right, I'm did not. " I nodded.  
,, But the others are not like me and they might not be so kind to you. "

,, I don't think I'll go to the water. " he said after a moment's thought.

,, No ? You should be in the water for a while. What if you're not feeling well again ? " I tried to persuade him somehow.

,, Will you come with me ? " he looked at me.

I smiled.  
,, I would like to. " I got up from the towel and reached for Jisung, who gave me his hand. I pulled and helped him to his feet.

We climbed into the water together. I still looked around and fortunately I didn't see anyone.

,, We'll go deeper if someone comes by chance. " I announced and swam further from shore. Jisung was right behind me.

We were in the water for an hour when I noticed a group of people approaching the beach.

,, Jisung, we have to get out. " I pointed to the group.

Jisung nodded and swam to shore. I was right behind him. We swam, and I helped Jisung onto a towel and quickly covered his tail.

,, Oh, Chenle ! What a coincidence. " I heard Sungchan's voice.

,, Sungchan..." I exhaled and turned to him and his gang.

,, Hi Chenle. " Shotaro smiled at me.

,, Hi. " I returned his smile. I'm glad to see the little one.

,, I see you're here with your boyfriend. " Sungchan looked at Jisung and looked him up and down again.  
,, Why are your legs covered ? "

,, Because no one can-

,, Because it burns very easily. " I spoke quickly instead of Jisung, so as not to say something stupid or reveal himself.

,, Oh. " Sungchan nodded.  
,, Then why does he go to the beach ? "

,, I like water. " Jisung told him.

,, I'd like you to go, Sungchan. " I crossed my arms over my chest.  
,, One of your visits has been enough for me. "

,, Have you been to Chenle's ? " Shotaro asked, looking incomprehensibly at his boyfriend. If you could call it that.

,, Not your business. " he growled after him.  
,, I'm not done with you yet. " he left. His friends right behind him.

,, Aren't you going with them ? " I looked at Shotaro, who was still standing still.

,, What did he want ? " he ignored my question and asked his.

,, Just talking, but we have nothing to do and I sent him home right away. " I lied.

I won't tell him he was behind me to get me back. I can't do that to that poor boy.

Although I think he knows something.

,, It's not true-

,, Here, Jisung. " I handed him the chips. At least he'll finally shut up and I won't have to interrupt him so he doesn't tell the truth.

,, Shotaro ! Come on ! " Sungchan shouted at him from a distance.

It took him a long time to notice that his boyfriend was not with him.

,, I'm glad to see you again. " he smiled at me.  
,, And your boyfriend. "

,, Me too. "

He ran after Sungchan.

,, Lele ? " Jisung addressed me and set the bag of chips aside.  
,, Why do they keep telling me I'm your boyfriend ? "

,, What ? Yeah... " I scratched the back of my neck.  
,, He thinks we're together.. That we love each other. " somehow I tried to explain it to him.

,, And we are together ? " he asked.

,, No, Jisungie. We're just friends. " I replied and smiled sadly.

I'd like to change that, but I don't think it would matter.

One day you will return to the sea and I will never see you again.


	7. Chapter 7

,, We should go back. " I announced.

,, Already ? " he looked at me.

I nodded.  
,, It's late. " I got up and took a towel. Jisung did the same and we went home together.

,, What would you like for dinner ? " I asked him as soon as we got home. I threw a towel on the sofa and Jisung repeated my action.

,, Cereals. " he smiled and sat down at the table.

I chuckled, prepared his favorite cereal, and handed it to him. He happily started to eat.

I just took a banana, leaned against the line and bit into the yellow fruit.

,, Jisungie ? " I called his name and searched the living room.

Nobody answered.

,, Come on, Jisungie. " I also looked into the cellar in case he wandered around.  
,, Now is not the time to play hide and seek. " I exhaled and closed the cellar again.

Where the hell can he be ?

We got up in the morning, ate in peace, and then watched a movie. Jisung said in the middle of the second film that he would bounce back and than never return.

,, I will make lunch ! " I tried to entice him somehow.  
,, I will do whatever you want ! "

Still nothing.

,, This is no longer funny, Jisung. " I snorted angrily and came to the front door.

I noticed that one pair of shoes is missing.

,, Are you kidding ? " I quickly put on my shoes, took the keys and ran out of the house.

I saw a path in the sand, which I immediately set out on. The path led me far to the beach, almost to the very edge, where there were many stones.

,, Jisung ! " I shouted as loudly as possible and climbed the highest rock, a boulder you want, and looked around.

I noticed the continuing path and followed it. This time I got into a cave that I didn't know about before.

The cave was pleasantly cool compared to outside, where the sun was shining and it was warm. Maybe too much...

I went deep into the cave and kept calling Jisung's name. The deeper I was, the more I heard the echo of my voice.

,, I guess I should go back. " I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and turned to the exit, which I could no longer see.

The cave began to cool more, and the wind also blew.

,, Where the hell are you, Jisung. " I muttered and headed to exit.

Along the way, I noticed that the water began to rise, quite quickly. At that moment, I realized that a storm was approaching and I didn't have much time to get out of the cave.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, but it still wasn't enough. Just before the opening of the cave, a wave rushed here and pulled me under the water.

Fortunately, I was able to orient myself and swim up. Unfortunately, I was still in the cave, unattended east of it.

I saw another wave approaching. I took a deep breath and sank. The wave swept me underwater anyway, I was completely lost and I didn't know how to swim up.

I tried to keep calm, but the air from my lungs was slowly running out and I had to breathe immediately.

Another wave hit and it threw me to the side of the cave. I hit my head and lost consciousness.

,, Chenle ? " I heard somewhere in the distance.  
,, Chenle ! "

I sat up sharply and started coughing up water. Once it was all outside, I took a deep breath and lay back in the wet sand.

,, Jisung ! " I sat down again and hugged him tightly.  
,, Where the hell have you been ?! " I said right away.

,, In Neptune ! Are you okay ? " he ignored my question and grabbed my face in his hands.  
,, I thought you wouldn't wake up. " tears began to stream down his cheeks.

I can't be mad at him now, I can't be mad at him at all.

,, I'm cold. " I said and looked around.

We were not at home, but not even in the cave where I was stuck a while ago. We were sitting under a roof and was raining really hard.

I guess the storm hasn't passed yet.

,, Here. " Jisung threw a blanket around me.  
,, It's all I have. " he sat closer to me and pressed me against himself in a warm embrace.

,, A-and what about you ? " I looked at him.  
,, Aren't you cold ? " I was worried about him.

Jisung just shook his head and hugged me more.  
,, I'm fine, but you didn't answer me. "

,, I think I am. Yeah, I'm fine. " I nodded.  
,, Jisung ? " I kept looking at him.

Jisung returned my gaze.  
,, I am sorry. " he probably knew what I wanted to ask, so he started to apologize.  
,, I only went out, but I lost track of time and stayed in the water. I completely forgot about you, I'm sorry. "

,, T-that's good. " I put my hand on his cheek.  
,, The main thing is that you're fine. " I smiled a little.

,, Lele..." he bit his lip.  
,, I'm so sorry. "

I didn't tell him anything. Not because I didn't want to, but it was too cold for me and I didn't have the strength to say anything.

I just escaped death...

,, Lele ? " he looked at my rattling mouth.

I waited for him to ask me a question, but none came. I frowned to push him a little. But I didn't expect what happened at all.

Jisung leaned closer to me and kissed my cold lips, which were warm and soft in contrast to his.

I felt Jisung put more pressure on mymself, his lips still on mine. Suddenly I felt the pleasant warmth of Jisung.

In shock I pulled away and looked at him in surprise.

,, Jisun-

Jisung silenced me with a kiss and continued to warm me. After a while, I relaxed and joined in the kiss.

I even forgot about the storm that still surrounded us.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at home in my warmed bed without Jisung.

I sat up sharply and looked around the room.

,, Jisung ?! " I called out loud for him to hear me outside the room.

Nothing, complete silence.

Was it all dream ?  
But it was so real...

No, it definitely happened !

,, Lele ! " said Jisung, who had just entered the room.  
,, I made you lunch. " he smiled and brought a tray of food to me.

,, Did you make lunch ? " I could not believe it.

,, Uhm. " he nodded and placed the tray over my legs.  
,, But it's just eggs. A little more eggs. " he scratched the back of his neck.

,, It looks amazing, thank you very much. " I started right away. I had no idea I was so hungry.  
,, And it's very good too. " I said in surprise.

,, I'm glad. " he was smiling.  
,, I found such a big heavy food book, and the easiest thing was this. "

I nodded and continued to eat happily.

I won't lie, this tastes really great because Jisung did it, he doesn't know the difference between a tomato and an apple. He handled these eggs brilliantly.

,, Jisung ? " after the meal, I put the tray aside and bent my legs.  
,, What happened yesterday-

,, I know, I should not do that. " he looked down.  
,, But I needed to warm you up and you had to calm down first. I couldn't think of anything better than to give you a kiss. "

I took his hand.  
,, Thank you. "

Jisung looked at me blankly.

,, You saved me and..." I paused.  
,, I liked that kiss a lot. " I confessed and blushed.

,, Really ? " there was surprise and enthusiasm in his voice.  
,, I have never done that. " he also had a red color on his face.

,, Yes, I did. " I squeezed his hand.

,, Can I..." he hesitated.  
,, Can I give you another kiss ? "

I smiled and nodded.

Jisung leaned closer to me and combined our lips into one. I have to admit that now it's much better than yesterday, when so much was happening that I hardly knew what was going on.

We pulled away and we were both completely red.

,, You can give me more than one. " I muttered shyly, still squeezing Jisung 's hand.

,, Well... I'll be happy to do it. " he smiled.

,, Can I ask a question ? " I asked as I somehow recovered from it all.

,, Sure. " he nodded.

,, I actually want to continue what I originally wanted to say. " I chuckled.  
,, You were warm yesterday. I mean your body was warm. How ? "

,, In our country, every mermaid has some ability. It will show in our fifteenths. " he began to talk.  
,, I found out what I was controlling when water started to boil around me. " he laughed.

I laughed too.  
,, You're kidding, aren't you ? "

He shook his head.  
,, No, I don't. It really happened, I almost fried a fish. "

I laughed more. Fortunately, Jisung laughed too.

,, I had to stay in my room until it calmed down. I never thought I'd use that ability. "

,, Thanks to it you saved me. " I smiled.  
,, Thank you. "

,, I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't forgive myself. " his face was a little sad.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

,, Where did you actually go ? " I asked a question I want to ask since yesterday. Although I may have already asked it.

,, When we were on the beach together, the day Sungchan was there, I found a seashell. " he got stuck.

,, Shell ? " I raised an eyebrow.  
,, It is a sea with a beach. There are a lot of shells. "

,, This shell is different. " he released my hand and began to look sideways.  
,, It's a sign that I have to go back. That's how my family connected with me. "

,, What ? " I wide my eyes.  
,, Do you have to go back ? But you haven't been here with me for long and I... " I stopped talking.

I began to feel something for you. Something more than I should have and something I haven't felt in a long time. The last time was with Sungchan.

But I also knew that this day would come. But I didn't expect that soon.

,, I don't have to go today. " he looked at me again.  
,, I still have a week. "

,, A week ? I thought you had to go now. "

He shook his head.  
,, The message said I had a week to decide. "

,, Decide ? Decide on what ? " I was absolutely lost in what Jisung told me.

,, I will either stay here or return to the sea. " he explained.  
,, I have a week to do it. Of course I can come back sooner. "

,, Do you want to come back ? " I looked at him. 

,, Yes, I have a home and a family there. " he said, as if it was nothing.

He has a family there, it might have been clear to me that he would return to the sea. I mean nothing to him, I'm just his friend, with whom he kissed.

Is it even worth telling him how I feel about him ? Would he understand ?  
As far as I know, certainly not. He didn't know what a boyfriend meant in the romantic way.

,, I see. " I nodded.  
,, So we're going to enjoy that last week together as much as possible, huh ? " I smiled.

,, I will be very happy ! " he said enthusiastically and hugged me.  
,, Thank you so much, Lele. "

,, I thank you, Jisung. " I gave him a kiss in the hair.

Jisung pulled away, carried the tray away, and returned.

,, I will wash, change and start our wonderful week. " I told him and got out of bed.

Jisung helped me to the bathroom, for which I thanked him and did everything necessary. I adjusted, did morning hygiene and got dressed

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

,, What are you doing, Chenle ? " I muttered to myself.  
,, He will disappear in a week. " I shook my head and went outside.

A wonderful week just begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 1

,, I would like to take you to an amusement park today. " I informed Jisung, who was seated strapped in the passenger seat.

,, To amusement park ? What is it ? "

Of course, I expected him to ask about this.

,, It's something amazing and fun. " I turned to right.  
,, There are many carousels, food, drinks and stalls with competitions. " I peered at him to see his face, and immediately turned my attention back to the road.

,, I don't know what carousels are, but it sounds good. " he smiled.

,, So you're looking forward to it ? "

,, Yes ! " he said enthusiastically.

I smiled and parked in the parking lot not far from all the fun we're going to throw ourselves into in a moment.

,, I have rules. " I turned my head to him.

,, I'm listening. " he looked at me.

,, They're actually exactly the same as when we were in the store. Do you remember them ? " I raised an eyebrow.

Jisung thought for a moment, then nodded.  
,, Yes I remember. "

,, Okay. " I untied myself and him.  
,, In that case, we can go. " I got out of the car, just like Jisung, and we went to the carousel together.

We went through a large gate and immediately the smell of all the food they sold here hit us in the face.

,, Wow. " Jisung exhaled, looking everywhere.

I chuckled.  
,, What would you like to try first ? "

Jisung gave me his astonished look.  
,, I do not know. There is so much. "

,, So what if we tried the ferris wheel first ? " I asked, and then realized that Jisung didn't know what it was.  
,, It's a big wheel that's spinning. " I pointed to that carousel.

Jisung followed my hand and nodded.

,, Okay. " he agreed and together we went to our first attraction.

,, Two tickets, please. " I announced to a girl who was selling tickets in a smaller booth.

The young lady handed them to me and I paid for them.

,, Enjoy the ride. " she smiled at us.

,, Thank you. " I returned the smile and walked with Jisung to the marked path.

I handed the tickets to the other lady standing by the booths. She held our empty cabin and we quickly climbed into it.

It went like this until everyone was settled, and then we started to turn around.

,, It's best at the very top. " I told Jisung, looking out the cabin window.  
,, Mostly couples come here and take it as a romantic prospect. " I got a little carried away.

But Jisung was silent. I didn't even feel him move.

,, Jisungie ? " I looked at him.

Jisung looked down and rubbed his hands nervously. I took one of his in mine.

,, Are you afraid of heights ? " I squeezed his hand.

The answer was a gentle nod.

,, I'm sorry, I didn't know that. " I hugged him and hoped to distract him.

,, I didn't either. " he muttered softly.

,, It's okay. " I stroked his hair.  
,, At least I know which attractions we won't go to. " which is actually most of the carousels that are here.

After a while, we stood on our own two feet again, and Jisung relaxed considerably.

,, Let's go now..." I got stuck and looked around.  
,, We can try the chain. "

,, I do not know what it is. " Jisung said.

,, There you sit in a metal chair strapped in and it revolves around. " I explained.

,, You will be with me ? "

,, Of course. I'll sit in front of you to see me, huh ? "

,, Okay. " he nodded in agreement.

I smiled and dragged Jisung to the second carousel. Now I just paid for both of us and didn't need tickets. I helped Jisung in a chair, and then I sat down.

After a while, we started spinning and rising into the air. I expected to hear Jisung say he didn't like it, but nothing.

Somehow I turned to him and saw him smiling and looking around.

At least something came out good.

After the ride, we sat on a bench to eat.

,, That was amazing ! " Jisung told me enthusiastically.  
,, I was not afraid here. "

,, Glad to hear it. " I smiled.  
,, Wait a minute here, I'll buy us food. " I got up and stood in line on the langoustines.

When it was my turn, I ordered two langoustines with cheese and ketchup, paid, and returned to Jisung with the food. I also did not forget to buy a drink.

,, Here it is. " I put it on the table, which turned out a lot, but still better than nothing.

,, It looks interesting. " Jisung said.  
,, Where's the cutlery ? "

,, This you eat with your hands. " I took the langoustines in my hands and bit it.  
,, Exactly like that. "

Jisung nodded and repeated my action. I watched him closely to see if he liked it or not.

And, as always, a surprised look with wide eyes appeared on his face.

,, It's absolutely perfect ! " he shouted and bit again.

I just smiled at that, and kept eating my langoustine.

,, Come on, have a drink. " I handed him a bottle of coke when he was done with eating.

,, Thank you. " he took it and drank.  
,, I guess I have a new favorite drink. " said Jisung.

,, So it's not milk anymore ? " I also drank.

,, I like milk too, but this. " he pointed to a bottle full of dark liquid.  
,, Is better. " he admitted.

I was smiling.  
,, Now we could go through the stalls and buy something. " I suggested.

Jisung agreed, so we went to the stalls.

,, Did you enjoy today ? " I asked Jisung when we were on our way home.

,, Too much. " he smiled.  
,, Thank you. "

,, You're welcome. " I smiled too.  
,, I did promise to enjoy our last week together. "

I stopped at the red light. As soon as the green light came on, I drove off again.

,, I thank you for the big teddy bear you won for me. " I was still smiling.

,, That was nothing. You deserve it. "

I didn't say anything, just kept smiling.

We only have six days left together...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is smut 😊

Day 6

For the past few days, Jisung and I have been in the city rather than on a proper trip, but Jisung didn't complain at all. He was always completely excited about everything, for which I am very happy.

Tonight I have something for him that he just can't find in the sea.

So at least I hope...

,, Jisungie ? " I followed him into the living room, hands behind my back.

,, Yes Lele ? " he turned his head to me.  
,, What are you hiding there ? " he asked with a raised eyebrow.

,, This. " I smiled and put my hands, in which I held two bottles of alcohol, in front of me.

,, Drink ? " he did not understand.

,, Uhm. " I sat down next to him and put the bottles on the table.  
,, It's a special drink. "

,, Special ? In what ? "

,, You'll know when you drink. " I poured him a glass of rum.  
,, But you have to drink more to make it work. " I handed him the glass and poured it for myself.

Jisung sniffed and wrinkled his nose.  
,, It's... Uuu. "

He laughed.  
,, You're right. It also doesn't taste very good at first, but you can survive that. " I clinked for his glass.  
,, Cheers. " I drank. I actually drank it on ex.

Jisung also drank and immediately coughed.  
,, Yuck. "

I had to laugh again.  
,, I said it doesn't taste good for the first time. " I poured myself another.  
,, If you don't want to, you don't have to drink it. "

,, It's okay. " he watched the glass of alcohol for a moment, and finally drank the entire contents.  
,, I'd like something salty. " said Jisung.  
,, Don't you have those crunchy things ? "

,, You mean potato chips ? "

,, Yes ! Exactly that. " he nodded in agreement.

,, I'll be right back. " I set down empty glass on the table and went to the kitchen.

I searched the lockers above the line, and when I found a bag of salted potato chips, I went back to Jisung.

,, Here you are. " I handed it to him, sat down and poured myself the rum I drank.

,, Thank you. " he smiled, opened the bag and started eating. Of course he drank alcohol.

,, I'll tell you something * hiccup * Jisung. " I wanted to refill the rum, but there was none left.  
,, It's gone. " I was sad and left the bottle alone.

,, I'm listening. " Jisung looked at me and finished the rest of the alcohol he had in his glass.

I turned my attention to him again and began to explain.

,, I'm annoyed that you're leaving tomorrow afternoon. " I admitted.  
,, I love you * hiccup * Jisung and you... You're leaving me ! " I grabbed my heart dramatically.

,, Oh, Lele. " Jisung hugged me. Unfortunately, he dropped his glass, even though I didn't care at the moment.

,, I * hiccup * damn love you * hiccup * Jisung. " I looked into his eyes.

Jisung returned my gaze.  
,, I love you too, Lele. " he smiled at me and then kissed.

I immediately returned the kiss and ran my hand through his hair. Jisung moved his hands to my hips and sat me on his lap. I smiled at the kiss and deepened it.

Suddenly, Jisung got up and carried me into the room. He staggered a few times along the way, but fortunately we got there without any falls.

The taller of us laid me on the bed and towered over me. He joined our lips again and began the struggle for dominance. I think it's obvious who won.

After a while, he moved to my neck and found my sweet spot right at the beginning, which made me sigh. This encouraged Jisung more and focused only on the place.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I moved my hands to his sweatpants, which I pulled down with his boxers.

Jisung pulled away from my beautifully painted neck and smiled. In return, he took off my sweatpants and underwear and gently spread my legs.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded, as a sign that he could. I was so drunk that some preparation or lubricant was completely stolen from me.

I just wanted him.  
I finally wanted to feel him in me.

Jisung wasn't waiting for anything else, and on one blow, he push in me. I hugged him tighter and gasped.

,, Good ? " he whispered in my ear.

I nodded.  
,, Give me a minute. " I bit my lip and inhaled through my nose.  
,, Okay, you can move. " I agreed and Jisung began to move slowly.

In the meantime, I relaxed completely and buried my head in the pillow below. Jisung took the opportunity and sucked on my neck again, which perhaps had no place that Jisung would not explore.

,, Right there ! " I shouted when he came across my so-called bundle of nerves.

Jisung accelerated his pace considerably, adding only to the spot that was making me see the stars in front of my eyes.

I grabbed one of his hands, which he was leaning against my head, and intertwined my fingers with him. Jisung probably registered it and kissed me on the lips. But I couldn't return the kiss because I was too busy moaning.

,, Jis -... Jisung ! " I moaned his name aloud as a warning that I would cum soon, and after a few more trust, it happened.

My eyes rolled into a pillar and my back arched.

Before long, Jisung reached his peak. He pushed a few more times, but now gently to get everything out of himself and better complete the orgasm he had just experienced.

,, I really love you, Jisungie. " I exhaled wearily and looked at him.

,, Love you too, Lele. " he kissed my forehead and hugged me. His friend still in me.

I smiled and, unaware of it, fell into the realm of wonderful dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter....  
> But don't worry ! There will be bonus chapter ♡

Day 7

I woke up the next day in my bed with a clean T-shirt and boxers wearing.

I sat down, rubbed my eyes, and looked around. My eyes rested on an empty spot next to me.

Jisung.

,, Jisung ! " I shouted and got up quickly. I definitely shouldn't have done that because my head was spinning.

I leaned against the wall, and when I was sure there was nothing spinning, I ran out of the room.

,, Jisung ! " I shouted again, but nothing.

NO !  
He left.

He didn't even say goodbye to me...

I fell to the ground and cried. My head, already so sore, didn't help much.

I was so busy crying on the ground that I didn't even hear the door open and then close.

,, Lele ? " he ran up to me and hugged me tightly.  
,, What's happening ? Did you hurt yourself ? "

,, J-jisungie ? " I looked up at him to see his face.  
,, Jisungie ! " I hugged him tighter and buried my head in the bend of his neck.

Jisung said nothing and just started stroking my back. He put a kiss in my hair here and there.

When I finally calmed down, I took a deep breath and exhaled so that my voice would not sound knocking.

,, You didn't leave. " I pulled away to look him in the eye.

,, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. " he smiled a little.

,, You scared me. " I pursed my lower lip.  
,, Where have you been ? "

,, In store. " he said, as if it were nothing.

,, What ?! " I wide my eyes.  
,, You were shopping ? " I could not believe it.

Jisung nodded.  
,, I wanted to do you something good for breakfast. " his cheeks began to turn red.  
,, For what you did for me all week, and yesterday. " now he was all red and after mentioning yesterday, I blushed too.

,, You didn't have to. " I muttered.  
,, But thanks. "

Jisung smiled more and lifted me in his arms. I whistled and clung to him because I didn't want to fall.

The tall boy sat me at the table, returned to the bag from shop, and reappeared in the kitchen.

,, Will the eggs be okay ? " he asked, unpacking the necessary things from his bag.

,, Not at all. " I assured him.

,, I'm glad. " he chuckled and began to cook.  
,, Here it is. " he said after a moment, placing a plate of eggs and a fork in front of me.

,, Thank you very much. " I started eating.  
,, Absolutely perfect. " I breathed contentedly after the first bite.

Jisung thanked me, sat down, and also started eating. We both ate in peace and then I washed the dishes.

,, When do you have to go ? " I asked a question that bothered me.

But certainly not as much as the one I didn't dare say.

,, I should as soon as possible. " he replied and I just nodded.

I turned to him and hugged him tightly.  
,, I don't want you to leave. "

,, I know, but I have to. " he hug me back.  
,, I'm sorry. "

,, I get it. " I exhaled and released him.  
,, We should go. Nobody will be on the beach now. " I went to the door to put on my shoes.

Jisung did the same, and then we went to the beach together. We reached the rocks where I had recently been looking for Jisung and almost drowned.

Here we are sure that no one will come here. Or at least there's a minimal chance.

,, What now ? " I asked him.

Jisung said nothing, just picked up the shell and whispered something into it. Unfortunately, I didn't understand him. He then tossed the shell back into the sand and turned to face the sea.

,, Look. " he showed as the wave approached.

I grabbed his hand and hid a little behind him. I didn't know what to expect.

,, Who is it ? " I frowned when I saw two people floating towards us.

,, My parents. "

I looked at him in surprise and then back at the sea. The people, male and female, came very close to being able to recognize their tails.

,, Jisung, my child. " his mother said when she reached the shore. Jisung let go of my hand and immediately ran to hug her.

,, We missed you, son. " his father said, patting him on the shoulder.

,, Who is the boy ? " his mother looked at me.

,, It's Lele, actually Chenle. " he smiled.  
,, My boyfriend. "

A boyfriend ?  
Did I hear right ?

,, Come here, boy. " the woman pointed to me, and I obeyed. I came to them and sat on the sand beside Jisung.

,, Thank you for taking care of my Jisung. " she hugged me. I returned her hug uncertainly and in surprise.  
,, That was nice of you. "

,, I'm glad I did, ma'am. " we let go.  
,, I would do it again. " I added and looked at Jisung.

I shouldn't have done that, because when I looked at his beautiful smiling face, tears began to stream down my cheeks.

,, Why are you crying ? " the man said.  
,, Did something happen ? Did our son do something wrong to you ? "

,, No, not at all. " I shook my head and wiped away the tears that still flowed.  
,, The opposite, sir. " I turned to him and smiled slightly.

,, We'll leave you here. " the woman said.  
,, I will wait for you further in the sea. " she announced to Jisung and swam a short distance away with the man.

,, Lele ? " he stroked my cheek.

,, Will you come back ? " I gathered all my courage and asked, although the answer was clear to me.

,, I can't, Lele. "

It was like a knife stabbed me right into the heart.

,, Why not ? " I bit my lip so as not to sob.

,, I've decided to go back to the sea, so I'm not allowed here. " he explained.  
,, I would face punishment. "

I just nodded because I didn't believe my voice. I knew that if I tried to speak, I would absolutely collapse.

,, I almost forgot. " he reached into his trouser pocket.  
,, This is for you. " he pulled out a necklace with a mermaid pendant. Without waiting for a verbal answer, he put it around my neck.

I grabbed his shirt and sucked on his lips. How I will miss this feeling...

,, D-don't forget m-me, p-please. " I hung my head so he wouldn't see my teary face.

,, Never, I promise. " he gave me our last hug and kiss in the hair.  
,, Bye, Lele. I'll miss you. " and with that he disappeared into the sea.

I watched as he swam to his parents and then disappeared in a huge wave.

And that's how my story ends.

Alone with a broken heart...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the bonus chapter and also the last chapter ♡

,, Can I leave you here for a moment ? " Shotaro asked me. 

,, Yeah, of course. " I smiled at him and started playing with sand. 

Shotaro left and I looked out to sea. It's been nine months and I can't forget him. 

During that long moment, Shotaro broke up with Sungchan because he found out what he really was and moved in with me. Mainly because I'm expecting a baby and he wants to help me. 

I put my hand on my stomach because I felt a strong kick. 

,, You just always know when I start thinking about him, don't you ? " I chuckled and stroked my belly. 

You must be asking what I told Shotaro. 

Truth. 

I explained to him how Jisung had come to me, that he was a mermaid, and that he had to leave. He took it surprisingly well and most of all he believed me. 

A few days later, I found out that he really likes mermaids and read about them all myths and stories and actually everything he found. He is like a walking encyclopedia of mermaids. 

That's why I'm very happy that he lives with me and helps me with my pregnancy. He will even help me with childbirth, because neither of us wants to risk my baby being born with tail and someone would see that. 

Most of all, it would be a big boom and the whole world would know. And I definitely don't want that. 

,, Okay, honey, but this really hurts. " I frowned and tried to get up. 

However, I did not succeed because my belly is big and heavy. 

,, Shotaro ! " I shouted.  
,, Shotaro ! " I started to panic. 

Where the hell did he go ?!  
He couldn't go far when I am in this state. 

,, Shotaro ! " 

,, I'm here, I'm here. " the older of us came running up to me.  
,, What's happening ? " he knelt down and grabbed my hand to calm me down a little. 

,, I think it's here. " I looked at him with fear in my eyes. 

,, Really ? " his eyes widened.  
,, All right... Can you make it home ? " 

I shook my head.  
,, It hurts terribly. " tears welled up in my eyes. 

,, It will be all right, don't worry. " he wiped a tear that ran down my face.  
,, I need you to lie down, okay ? " 

I nodded and did so. Shotaro took off my pants and boxers and put it aside. 

,, Once you feel the contraction, push as much as you can. " he told me. 

Before I could say or object to him, I pushed. 

,, Damn ! It hurts ! " I growled. 

,, You can do it, Chenle. " he stroked my leg.  
,, I can already see the head. " 

,, And that's good ? " another contraction caught me and I pushed. 

,, Very good. You'll be done in a minute. " he encouraged me. 

,, I can't do it, Shotaro. " tears streamed down my cheeks.  
,, Everything hurts and I'm tired. " 

,, Do not give up. " he squeezed my knee.  
,, A few more times and the baby is here, I promise. " 

I shook my head.  
,, I do not want anymore ! " I shouted. 

,, You can't give up, come on. " 

I pushed with the last of my strength and heard the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Crying of my baby. 

,, You did it ! " Shotaro said enthusiastically.  
,, You are amazing and I am very proud of you. " 

I just smiled faintly and closed my eyes. 

,, Chenle ? " I heard Shotaro.  
,, Chenle ! " 

I fell into the darkness.

When I woke up, I was in my room and lying in my soft bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat down. 

,, You are already awake ? " 

I turned to the person in question and saw Shotaro. 

,, Someone would like to see you. " he smiled at me and opened the door. 

There was someone in the room whom I had no idea I would ever see again. 

,, Ji... Jisung ? " I widened my eyes. 

,, Hi Lele. " he smiled at me, came closer to me and sat on the bed next to me.  
,, I think you'd like to meet our little one. " 

I looked at him blankly and looked down at his hands. 

,, We have a baby girl ? " I took her from Jisung.  
,, Wait, how you- 

,, Shotaro told me everything. " he smiled at me. 

I looked at Shotar, who was still standing at the door of the room. He just smiled innocently at me. 

,, I'll leave you here alone. " with a smile on his face, he left, and also closed the door to give us more privacy. 

,, She is gorgeous. " Jisung caught my attention. 

I nodded.  
,, Looks like you. " 

,, But she has your nose. " Jisung didn't give up, and he also said something the little girl inherited from me. 

I laughed.  
,, You're right, she has. " I agreed.  
,, Jisung ? " 

,, Yes ? " 

,, How come you're here ? I thought you'd never come back. " I asked. 

,, Shotaro sent me a message. " he replied briefly. 

That wasn't enough for me at all. On the contrary, I had even more questions. 

,, Did Shotaro send a message ? How ? " I kept asking. 

,, He found my shell here and let my parents know. He told them everything and they let me in here. " he explained. 

,, Aha... How long will you be here ? " I looked at the little one. 

I didn't want to look at him when he will told me he wouldn't be here very long and he would have to leave again. 

,, I will stay here forever. " he replied. 

I raised my head to him.  
,, Forever ? Are you serious ? " 

,, Yes. " he smiled.  
,, I will stay here with you and never leave you again. " he kissed me. I returned the kiss. 

,, I love you. " I bit my lip. 

,, I love you too. " he smiled and stroked the little one's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos !♡ It means a lot ♡♡


End file.
